


We're a Family

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving in Alexandria, Daryl is having  a hard time adjusting. One night, after being woken by Judith, he and Rick have a long-needed conversation. One-Shot. Not Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

Rick awoke to the sound of crying. He sat up, hoping to get to Judith before she woke the rest of the group. It took him about half a second to realize the crying wasn't coming from in the room. His heart stuttered with panic for a moment before he squinted through the darkness and realized Daryl wasn't in the room anymore either. Rick got to his feet and made his way around the sea of sleeping people and into the other room.

Daryl was leaning against the counter, Judith in his arms, as he tried to get her to calm down.

"Hey," Rick said and Daryl looked up.

"Hey," Daryl said quietly.

"She okay?" Rick asked, stepping further into the room, "Did she wake you up?"

"I wasn't sleepin'," Daryl told him, "She was startin' ta whine a bit an' I figured ya needed sleep so..." He shrugged, his face flushing with colour. "Sorry."

"Naw, don't be sorry," Rick said, "She likes you."

"She don't know any better," Daryl muttered and Rick was fairly certain Daryl hadn't meant for him to hear that.

"Hey, come on now," Rick said, stepping closer and, almost by reflex, Daryl tried to back up farther, but was blocked by the counter. He immediately got a caged look on his face and Rick held his hands up.

"Daryl, it's me," Rick said gently, "It's me."

"Sorry," Daryl muttered again.

Rick stared at the man in front of him for a moment. Daryl could be deadly when he needed to be, and there was no question about it that he wasn't to be messed with. But then there were moments, just like this one, where Daryl just looked lost. Rick was fairly certain that the only reason the other man hadn't bolted yet was the baby in his arms.

"How you doin' so far Daryl?" Rick asked, "I know this whole thing has been a big change..."

Daryl snorted. "This place... it ain't right man."

"You sure about that?" Rick questioned and Daryl shrugged.

"It jus' don't feel right, ya know?' Daryl said, "Ain't this what Terminus was supposed ta be like? Look how well that ended..."

"I know it's hard, but I think, maybe, we could work something out here," Rick said, but Daryl just shook his head.

"It'll take some time, but eventually we could-"

"What? Be part of the community?" Daryl snapped, "Man, ain't ya noticed how these people look at us? We ain't ever gonna fit here, Rick."

"Well, a shower might help," Rick joked, but when Daryl looked up at him, Rick realized it may have been a mistake. He hadn't expected Daryl to laugh, he hadn't even expected him to relax. But he also hadn't expected the look of hurt that flashed across the other man's face for a second before becoming neutral again.

"What you said before, about Judith not knowing any better, that's not true," Rick said, "She loves you, we all do. You're a part of this family Daryl. Not because you hunt or protect us, but because you're you."

Daryl scoffed, "This ain't a romance novel."

"I know it's cheesy, but it's true," Rick said, smiling slightly, "Look at her Daryl. She don't give a damn that ya ain't showered yet. That you'd rather be out there hunting than doing whatever they're gonna assign ya to here. She doesn't care and neither do we. It don't matter what these people think."

"I ain't ever gonna fit here Rick," Daryl said, "This place, it ain't..."

"I know," Rick said gently, "We're going to figure this out."

Daryl sighed and looked down at Judith, but nodded nonetheless.

"Look, I know Deanna gives everyone jobs around here, but I want to give you one," Rick said and Daryl looked up at him.

"A'right," he finally said.

"I know yer gonna go hunting and you'll have other stuff to do," Rick said, "And Carl or someone'll be here most of the time. But everyone's got jobs and Carl's making friends."

"Rick, what d'ya want me ta do?" Daryl asked.

"Protect Judith," Rick said, "I ain't asking you to be her babysitter or nothing. But if you're here, and I'm not, hell, even if I am, I'd feel better knowing you were looking out for her."

"Ye know I will," Daryl said, "Ya don' gotta ask me ta do that. I ain't gonna let anythin' or anyone hurt Lil' Asskicker. Carl neither."

Rick smiled at the nickname and glanced down at the baby who had fallen asleep in Daryl's arms.

"If things do go south here," Rick said after a moment, "I know yer gonna want to protect everyone. But if something happens-"

"I'll get Carl and Lil' Asskicker out," Daryl said before Rick could finished. "Ye don' gotta worry 'bout that."

Rick smiled and nodded his appreciation.

"Come on," he said, "She's out again. You should try to get some sleep." He rested his hand on Daryl's shoulder and they started to head back in with the others, ready to get some sleep before facing whatever it was this place was gonna throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I absolutely loved last nights episode. There was one part where Rick is putting Judith in a playpen/crib for the night and Daryl is kind of sitting there and leans over as Rick is putting her down and somehow that inspired this.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
